Untitled
by XO Lovely Lady 08
Summary: Draco has Hermione under contract...M for later chapters R&R you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters!**

**A/N: Hey everyone so I worked on this for a while to make sure it was long enough so please review!**

Hermione walked out of her room to be cornered by none other than the famous flying ferret Draco Malfoy. "What do you want?" spitting the words out at him. His face scrunched up in disgust.

"If you must know Granger, I came by to tell you congratulations on the article in the magazine." He smirked as he held up the article.

"You know very well that my boss makes me write the articles Malfoy."'

"Yes, but you are quite creative for the quibbler. If you were in my Magazine you could be paid more, write about whatever you want, and have an office of your own." She tried hiding her glee from him but her smile was just too large to cover up. "I'll give you a day to think it over," he came within an inch of her face sliding something into her pocket, "here's my number." As the elevator door opened he sauntered in turned around and winked at her. Hermione Granger stared in disbelief as her enemy had just offered her a job with some of the best privileges a column writer could ask for. She waltzed back into her room swiftly closing the door behind her.

"GINNNY, GINNY, WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed out excitedly. The redhead came through the bathroom door towel around her waist and in her hair, blood slithering down her left leg.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN? YOU'RE SCREAMING LIKE A MANIAC, I WAS SHAVING MY FREAKIN LEGS!"

Hermione still frantic tried calming herself down with a couple of deep breaths, "I was just given a job offer!" she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"That is fantastic Hermione! Where at?" she was silent, "Hermione where?" again she was met with silence.

"Ginny don't tell anyone I still need to think it over, but it's at DM Magazine." Ginny's face became sour at the name.

"Hermione you do understand if you take that job you will be worse off than you were at the quibbler, right?"

"Wrong Ginny, listen he offered me my very own office, more pay, and he is allowing me to write whatever I want."

"On the off side everyone at that magazine probably hates muggle-borns and Malfoy is there."

"Well I know how to deal with them, I'll just give them the old one two!" Ginny laughed as she saw the scrawny women pretend to fight.

"Alright well if you have that under control. What are you going to tell Luna about why you are quitting. I mean obviously if you lie she will see your column in something else."

"I'll tell her the truth what else. I'm actually straight forward with my problems."

"Well you'll just have to grow out of that." She gave a cheeky smile.

"Oh you…" She chucked a pillow at towel clad girl.

~DMGH~

Hermione stood in front of the purple and red door. Her knuckles froze before they touched the wood. 'What am I doing this is going to break the girls heart,' the door in front of her lurched open breaking her from her thoughts. "Oh! Hermione, Just the person I wanted to see. How are you doing?"

"Hi Luna, I'm doing very well. Why did you want to see me?"

"Well actually we wanted to see you."

"Who's we?" she looked in the room as Luna opened the door more. There in the seat was Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy here wishes to have you transferred to his magazine."

"Please just give us a moment Mr. Malfoy." He nodded in recognition and Luna pushed Hermione out the door. When she knew they were safe to talk she grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and with the sternest face said, "Hermione, Draco said he'll pay for my magazine to run for as long there is the name of Malfoy, all I have to do is have you fired so he can hire you. Please don't be mad at me!"

"No not at all Luna. I just need to talk to him for a second do you mind if I use your office?"

"Please, go right ahead!" She said a little too cheerfully. She walked as fast as she could away from her former boss to the office that had her new boss waiting for their return.

"Granger, have a nice chat with loony?"

"Be good Malfoy she is still a friend."

He put his hands in the air as a sign of him giving up, sarcastically saying, "Yes ma'am!"

"So you are a sly one. Why do you want me to work for you so bad?"

"Because Granger, this is my deepest darkest secret but I've been longing for you since 4th year." She snorted in indignation. "I thought we went over this, I like the way you write."

"I still get the same perks right?"

"No! I'm just going to promise you something and then not do it." He looked up to see her quirking her eyebrow up. "Well I'm not!"

"Alright, don't go getting all protective."

"Well if you would not do those stupid faces…" There was a knock on the door, Luna walked in.

"Do you guys need more time or are we ready to settle this?" Hermione looked Draco up and down, his leisurely face made her nervous, but she nodded none the less. "Good! Well then Hermione you are fired. Mr. Malfoy I believe you have a contract for her."

Malfoy pulled out the contract from his inside coat pocket, opened it up, leaned towards the table and slid it across to her. Luna ran over with a pen for Hermione to sign. She looked up to see Luna so happy she was glowing. 'I can't go back now, look how happy she is. I have to do it for her.' Hermione thought to herself. "Granger we don't have all day just sign the contract!" exasperatingly he flung his arms into the air, and slammed back against his sit with an irritated stare.

"Stuff it Malfoy!" she signed the contract and handed it over.

"Thank you! It was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Lovegood." He held out his hand for her to shake she just looked at it curiously. Putting down his hand he smiled politely, "See you bright and early Monday morning Granger,' and exited the office swiftly.

"Hermione you can go ahead and pack your stuff up from your desk." She nodded curtly and started to exit as she got to the door, "Hermione," she turned around to see Luna staring at her, "Thank you for doing this, I know you know how much I needed the money. You're a great friend."

"Really it was no problem what so ever." A small smile spread across Luna's face as Hermione exited the office.

~DMHG~

"So she fired you! Hah! Well at least you didn't have to let her down. So what did you agree to in the contract?" Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh! Hermione don't tell me you didn't read the contract. What were you thinking especially with Malfoy!"

"Well I was annoyed with him at the moment so I just signed there was a lot going on I had to think about. He can't make me do anything illegal."

"Well in the wizarding world if it is in a contract and signed by the person consenting to it, yeah it can be illegal. You signed for it."

"Well I don't think he would make me do anything that would give him a bad reputation."

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's get our minds off of work and go shopping." The two women looked at each other and got into a fit of giggles as they grabbed their purses, and wands to apparate.

~DMHG~

"Well Draco you finally did it. The best reporter of the generation is working at your magazine."

"Yeah, well I'm just talented like that." Blaise smirked and shook his head as he downed another glass of whiskey.

"You're going to need a needle soon, to pop that ego of yours mate."

"Hardy Har Har, you're so funny I forgot to laugh."

"So she read the contract and signed…What's that look for?"

"Well she didn't exactly read it." They both looked at each other with smiles widening across their face.

"This should be fun." Blaise said as him and Draco did another shot of Whiskey.

~DMHG~

"Hermione is that you?" The former Gryffindor turned to look at the brunette.

"Lavender, WOW!" She looked down at her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant I'll tell you it's quite easy to get pregnant when Oliver Wood is your husband. This is going to be my second baby; oh I tell you when Oliver is ready…" Hermione held her hand up chuckling at what her friend was ranting on about.

"That's great and all, congratulations! I'd rather be left out of the details though, sorry. Do you know what the sex is?"

"No, we want to be surprised." Ginny was behind Lavender waving frantically for her to come over.

"I really must go Lavender I was just grabbing this shirt. Ginny is holding my place in line, and apparently it is my turn with the way she is acting." Lavender turned around to see the over exuberant red head flailing her arms left and right, smacking a woman in the face.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt." Lavender scrunched up her face, "I better let you go over there before she hits a kid. Good Luck!" Hermione laughed lightly as she saw Ginny trying to apologize. The woman was holding her jaw with one hand and using the other to keep Ginny away. Hermione did her civil duty and led Ginny away from the lady until she checked out of the store.

~DMHG~

Monday – 8 a.m.

Hermione wandered into DM Magazine feeling very self conscious as her former school enemies stared at her. 'Why did I take this job?' she kept her head up and smiled nicely at people. As she got to the elevator she sped up a bit just to get away from the prying eyes. As she entered the elevator she hit the button for the top floor. Taking a deep breath and leaning back against the wall of the elevator she tried to calm herself down.

"Had a hard day at work already Ms. Granger?" She bolted up straight to see the piercing blue orbs of Malfoy.

"Don't do that ever again Malfoy, you gave me a bloody heart attack!" clutching her chest she leaned back again and took another deep breath.

"Don't worry Granger everyone knows your working here now…"

"Oh! What a relief." She said sarcastically flinging away the fake sweat on her forehead.

"Granger if you would let me finish, they know you're here and if they are mean to you in any way they will be fired." The elevator doors slid open allowing him to mosey out and leave her there flabbergasted. He turned around to pull her out of the elevator, "Come on Granger it's not that big of a deal, your office is this way." She walked past his and to the right of it there was a door with a golden door plate stating her name on it. She squealed with glee, running past him to open the door. When she stepped on the plush carpet she knew this office was made for her: yellow walls, book case, white desk, and dell laptop with a window overlooking the forest behind the building.

"Cute Granger. Loved the squeal." He drawled, "So do you like it? I designed it myself." Plopping himself down into the office chair in front of the desk.

"I absolutely love it. You did a terrific job. Thank You so much Malfoy!"

A small smile appeared on his face as he enjoyed watching her be excited about the office he designed for her. "Well I must be going, got some paper work to do. Also I gave you an extra copy of the contract you signed the other day just to make sure you remember the terms of which you were hired."

She turned around her face was pale with a fake plastered smile on it. "Okay, thank you." Once he left her office he darted over to his, where it was pitch black with a TV screen, Blaise Zabini and some buttery popcorn. They were about to watch Hermione Granger go haywire.

~DMHG~

Hermione walked over to the desk with shaky hands not quite sure what to expect as she read through the contract. It wasn't so bad, as she turned to the last page that's when it became horrific it stated:

_I Ms. __Hermione Granger__ agree to be there for Mr. __Draco Malfoy__ under any circumstances. If I must I shall live with him for the time being. In return I will have my own office space, column, and good pay. If for whatever reason Mr. __Draco Malfoy__ is not satisfied with the product I have given him, he may veto the article and suggest a new topic. Mrs. Granger is to cooperate at all times, if in any way she does not she will have to be punished under Mr. __Draco Malfoy's__ best instincts. I Ms. __Hermione Granger__ will in no way complain about the working atmosphere, and will only quit/be fired if Mr. __Draco Malfoy__ feels he no longer needs Ms. __Hermione Granger__._

Hermione leaned back in her chair about ready to pop from the overwhelming grief. 'I can't believe I didn't read the contract! How stupid am I!'

~DMHG~

"Best movie ever," Blaise laughed out as he saw the Gryffindor scream into one of her office pillows.

"Yeah, terrific." Draco Malfoy wasn't so amused by her reaction, he was more irritated.

**A/N: Okay so here you guys go hope it was long enough! Anyways, PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. REVIEW! I would love to have like 15 reviews before I start another chapter! Thanks!  
**

**Kat =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone Thanks for the Reviews! Here is another chapter, ENJOY!**

"Ginny I can't believe it, I read the contract. I'm exactly like his slave, his way or the highway, I COULD DIE!" she started hyperventilating.

"Breath Hermione, breath. You need to calm down. I'll be over in a moment." There was a loud pop and Ginny stood in front of the most pitiful site she had ever seen. There was her best friend one hand clinging onto the mahogany desk, knuckles white as can be. The other hand holding the phone to her ear, while hyperventilating, the cheeks on her face tinged red and her eyes moving frenziedly making her look psychotic. Ginny knew just the cure, pulling her wand out for a silencing charm, she walked up to Hermione and slapped her across the cheek as hard as she could.

A piercing scream came from the girl as she grabbed onto the throbbing cheek. "Finally, know calm down what seems to be the problem show me the contract." Hermione handed the pile of papers over to her friend. As she looked over them she made noises of 'ahuh' and 'hmm' when she finished with it she plopped it back on the table. "I sincerely don't see the problem." Her hazel eyes gazed up at the shocked know it all.

"Are you stupid or what?" She grabbed the contract and flapped it in front of her best friends face, "This is like a binding contract to be somebody's house elf. This is like a 24 hour job Ginny your supposed to be my friend help me out here. I need a little support." She plopped back down into the chair her friend rubbing her back in a comforting motion as Hermione stared at the contract the wheels in her head turned to come up with a solution. "Maybe…no it wouldn't work." She sighed as everything she thought of was shot down by some indication in the contract.

"It'll be alright Hermione and just think of it this way if anything he might shag you." Hermione looked up at her and gave her a grunt of outrage. "Well come on know you have to admit he is gorgeous, and you signed the contract."

"Don't remind me…"

"Come on Hermione make the best of it." She gave her friend a encouraging smile.

"What do I tell Harry and Ron?" She thought as another frown came to her face.

~DMHG~

"So let me get this straight, you quite your job with Luna, to work for Malfoy whom you thought had better benefits and it also helped Luna. Then you signed a contract pretty much making yourself into his slave, and are know asking us to keep CALM!" Harry yelled the last part as he started turning red. Ron already fainted from holding his breath too long.

"Ginny get Ron to wake up for me won't you." Ginny nodded curtly and poured water over her brothers head to wake him up.

"Bloody hell, did you have to make it so cold women?" He spluttered as he got up, "Oh, no it wasn't a bad dream. Hermione how could you do this?"

"Well I was tired of writing about idiotic things and as much as Luna gave me a good chance I wanted more, and oh boy did I get it. The point is that's where I work and I can't get out of it unless Malfoy says so, so just deal with it, that's what I've had to tell myself. Besides why are you guys freaking out I am the one who has to deal with his annoying personality day in and day out, so calm the freak down won't you!" she looked at them pleadingly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other giving sighs, "Were sorry Hermione. What do you want us to do though?"

"Be supportive what else can I ask for?"

"Well if we had the right spell we could you know kill Malfoy."

"Ron be realistic for once in your life won't you?"

"Sorry."

"It's all right," BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What's that?"

"That's my new pager, that my new boss gave me so I can know be bugged 24/7 by the stupid twit." She sighed loudly as she looked down at the shiny black instrument, "Ugh, I need to go. Sorry guys, I'll owl you later." She got up giving each of them hugs, and apparating to her new office and hell.

"She's screwed" Ron whispered with nods from his sister and best friend the comment was confirmed as they sat back down to socialize.

~DMHG~

"Oh, dude did you see the fiery in that slap. Damn she is a sexy little thing isn't she?" He looked over to his best mate, "Draco, man, you okay?"

"Yeah, just dandy." He said standing up and exiting the room leaving a baffled friend behind.

As he watched the screen again he mumbled to himself, "What's up with him?"

~DMHG~

Draco walked up to the secretary on his floor handing her a note, "When Ms. Granger comes back please give her this note." Leaving the note in possession of the secretary he lingered into the elevator doors to taking him to the roof of his building.

~DMHG~

"Alright Malfoy, what do you want?" She stopped looking around he was no where to be seen. "hmm" she walked over to his desk, and sat in his leather chair his office smelt nice like the muggle cologne red spice. She loved that smell, a smile crept onto her face as she looked around. Behind her there was a large window, the walls were covered in green, there were silk silver pillows lying lavishly across the plush black leather seats, that sat across from each other, on the wall behind the door there was a large bookshelf full of at least a thousand books. She gasped that was a large collection not as many as in her office but hers were not as nearly interesting as the ones she saw. She walked over to the book shelf scanning her eyes across the many binds and lightly touching her fingers to one book with spectacular gold writing on it. All of these books were muggle books.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger why are you in your bosses office?" She whipped around to see a tan man standing there, with his bright shiny teeth he looked like a Roman god except for the fact that he wasn't wearing a toga.

"Well, long time no see Zabini. How are you, still getting off on innocent young women as you were in school?"

"Ah, same Granger I know and love." They grew small smiles on their faces. She walked up to him giving him a hug. Laughing lightly he said, "Thought for a moment there you didn't recognize me. I'm just that handsome huh?" He waggled his eyebrows making her laugh at his indignation.

"Oh I noticed you, it just took me a moment. How have you been I haven't seen you since the end of 7th year."

"Good, I've got a wife and two kids."

A large smile grew on her face, "Really?"

"Pft, NO!" He laughed so hard he doubled over, "Oh the look on your face Granger, always were gullible."

"Shut up, for a moment there I thought you made something of yourself."

He stood up straight, "I have, I'm the head accountant for this place, having your best friend as your boss has its benefits."

"Speaking of which where is he?"

"You got me Granger, one second we were talking and the next he said something and left."

"Oh, well it was nice seeing you again, we'll have to meet up sometime and chat more."

"Yes, like on a double date, Draco, you, your little red head friend, and myself."

She smacked him on the arm and walked out the door. Mumbling under her breath what sounded like, "You wish."

When the door was clicked shut the secretary came up to her. "Ms. Granger this is for you from Mr. Malfoy, he requested I give this to you."

"Oh, well thank you." She smiled politely at the young women who in return nodded curtly and sat back at her desk. She opened the note and read _I'll meet you on the roof -BOSS_, folding the note up she threw it in the garbage heading for the elevator she pushed 'R' for roof and felt as though when she was being lifted up she were to face her doom.

~DMHG~

"Malfoy, what are we doing on the roof it's freezing." She pulled her red wool pea coat closer to her body to keep the chill from her body. As her heels clicked against the concrete she walked towards him, lying her hand on his shoulder so as not to startle him.

He turned around, "I see you got the note, took you long enough to get here."

"Well if you would have just stayed in one place, I went to your office and met up with Blaise."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Well were going to meet up later to chat hopefully."

"Oh that's nice." He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Malfoy…" He held his hand up

"Please it's Draco."

"That's nice and all but I like to keep it formal so either Malfoy, or Mr. Malfoy? You chose."

"How about Boss?"

"Fine it's still a bit formal. Why did you call me up here."

"I have a feeling you have a disagreement with the contract, is that true?"

"Damn Skippy!" she held her hand up to her mouth, "Ahem, I mean, ugh yes I do. Can we discuss it perhaps."

"Maybe I'll think about it?" he smirked down at the petite women trying to smolder the emotions off her face.

"What do you mean maybe, you pulled me away from my friends so you could just disappoint me?" she whispered fiercely poking her finger into his gut.

"Trust me, you don't know what disappointment is Granger." He turned around walking away.

"Well you'd sure as hell better show me what it is because I don't know what you think it is but I sure feel disappointed."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Disappointment doesn't come from a job Granger that's pitying yourself. I have to go I have a meeting to be to, and your supposed to be there as well, it's a welcoming of sorts." She was stranded on the roof after that sentence not knowing whether to scream at the little rat or cry for her stupidity.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I got a few reviews but with all the people looking at the story it wasn't very many, so not to be selfish but REVIEW MORE!!!!!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I heard that my story was original I'm trying to keep it in a realistic area well as realistic as you could be in a magical world (lol). So Please Keep the Reviews going or else…. (Ill leave that part to your imagination!)**

**Peace Out!**

**Kat =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone just wanted to tell you all to review please! I already have the next chapter ready but I am expecting quite a few reviews, I'm hoping like 30. Their just your opinion...love it? hate it? I'm looking for criticism help anything. I'm writing the story for you guys. Want another chapter review its on you now :) ENJOY!

Hermione cupped her hands around her face as she peered through the dark glass. It was pitch black according to the note on her desk there was supposed to be a meeting, or according to Draco, a party. Walking over to the door she pushed down on the handle, it was unlocked. Poking her head around the corner of the door, the lights flipped on with a click.

"SURPRISE!" There were at least fifty people in the room a big cake in the middle. Hermione was so scared she had screamed and tripped falling into Blaise.

"Who planned this?" Hermione laughed nervously as she looked around the room.

"Draco did, said he wanted you to feel more welcome." Blaise handed her a glass of Champagne and walked off to talk to a tall red head. Hermione examined the crowd glancing over the heads looking for a head of blonde. Looking too far to the right she veered her head back to see the tall blonde talking to Theodore Nott. She ambled her way through the crowd towards them, somebody bumped into her making her stumble back.

She was still on her way through the crowd when she reached them she was a bit out of breathe but put on a charming smile greeting both. Draco looked at her sourly but a sly smile slipped onto his face, "Have an accident?" nodding his head towards her waist pointing to where there was a dark spot appearing near her crotch. When she looked down there was a large spot on her pants making it look like she had wet her pants. A blush creeped up her neck as she realized the person who bumped into her must have made her spill the drink in her hand.

Theodore Nott and Draco both got a kick out of it as they both boomed with laughter making her even redder from the embarrassment of the situation. She pulled out her wand to dry the spot. Once it was gone she looked up noticing that the two men who had humored her situation had sobered. Theodore Nott smiled sweetly at her, "Miss Granger, do you remember me? We went to Hogwarts together for a few years. It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, I remember you. How have you been? There is no need for such proper names, please call me Hermione." She held out her hand to greet the man, his large encircling her petite one. Draco seemed to feel uncomfortable in the situation.

"Well then please call me Theo," he gave a polite smile, "I've been quite well. I help with the editing of Draco's magazine. It's nice of him to throw you a little shindig this doesn't happen very often he's very stingy about our work area, right Draco?"

She looked over at Draco, "I did want to thank you _Boss_ for throwing me the party that was nice of you." They looked over to see him nod his head in recognition.

"Well, Hermione with such a great job, manners, and beauty, I imagine your boyfriend is quite happy he has you." She blushed at his compliment.

"I'm actually not involved with anyone at the moment."

"Would you like to change that? I would love to take you out tomorrow night."

"That would be lovely thank-" She was cut off as Draco interrupted her.

"She can't she is working late tomorrow night." Hermione looked up shocked at this.

"You can't dictate my life, I work till five in the afternoon and then I'm off."

"Well tomorrow night I need you here. Remember the contract Granger." Looking at her sternly she backed down. She was defeated and she hated it.

"Give me a call when your free then won't you?"

"Of course," she smiled at Theo as he handed her his number and disappeared into the crowd.

~DMHG~

She apparated to her apartment after the party to plop down onto her plush bed. The night was quite eventful for her, she was able to meet and chat with the staff she would be working with. They were all very kind except for Britney or Brit for short.

"_Hi, I'm Hermione." The blonde woman turned around to see Hermione scoffing she looked her up and down then walked off. Hermione confused and annoyed stared after the BITCH who had just blown her off. She looked like a total slut, the skirt she was wearing didn't even completely cover her butt. Every guy she walked past stared at her, the shirt didn't help either. It was so low Hermione thought she could see the top of the nipple poking out, you could see the bra for sure it was a red shirt with a black bra underneath._

_Hellen one of the other employees she met explained to her how Bitney/Brit was the bitch of the world. She basically was the whore of the office, and also the receptionist for the people who walked in and out of DM magazine. Hermione and Hellen watched as Brit walked up to Steve from accounting and whispered something into his ear. From what they could tell he must of liked it because they left less than five minutes later. Hellen also explained how she is always trying to "bed the boss" as she put it. He always refuses which made Hermione feel better for some reason knowing that he didn't do that. She is always so annoyed by it and she try's so hard we all know she is just after his money, but he wont fire her and we can't figure out why._

Staring up at the ceiling of her room Hermione just decided to save the rest of her memories and thoughts for another day and dozed off to sleep.

~DMHG~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hermione shot up as her alarm rang through her head. Rolling over to turn it off, she hit it a bit too hard and the clock fell off the side table. Grumbling Hermione dragged herself to the bathroom mirror. She took two steps back as she freaked out over her appearance. Her hair was sticking up all over, her mascara made the underneath of her eyes all dark and she was still in her rumpled work clothes from yesterday. It looked like Frankenstein's wife was going out to look for a job.

Turning the shower on Hermione stripped her clothes off and climbed under the relaxing stream of water and it flattened her hair and washed the makeup off her face. When she was done she got ready for work and by seven she was out the door. Walking into the office she had greetings from her new found co-workers. Hellen came up to her and they started to chat, "I had like not sleep last night I got home and fell asleep. When I woke up it was so weird I felt like I had just been asleep for a second."

"Well I'd rather have that then being scared in the morning. When I saw myself in the mirror this morning, it was scary!" They laughed at that. Hermione's cell phone started ringing, pulling it from her bag she looked at the cover 'Unknown Number' she was confused but answered it anyways. "Hello?" Hellen waved goodbye as she walked into her office.

"Hermione?

"Yes."

"Hey! It's Theo, remember?"

"Oh! Hi, I didn't know wizards knew how to use phones Theo."

"Malfoy makes sure that his employees are up to date on the technologies in both worlds."

"Nice."

"Thanks for noticing. So I was wondering when you might be free for that dinner?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good, I'll pick you up at seven. Does that give you enough time? "

"Perfect!" she said smiling to herself."

"Alright I'll see you then."

"Wait! Theo, don't tell Malfoy. I have a feeling that if he knew I might have another late night at work. You know what I'm saying?"

Theo chuckled into the phone, "Yeah, I no alright our little secret. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye." Flipping her phone closed Hermione walked into her office closing the door behind her.

"Who was that on the phone?" Startled she looked up to see Malfoy sitting in _her _chair with his feet up on _her_ desk, holding _her _picture of her and _her_ friends.

"None of your business. What do you think you're doing in my office?"

"Technically it's my office Granger. Careful, remember I'm your boss and I can make your work late." A smug smile appeared on his snooty face.

"Fine, _Si_r! What are you doing in my office?" Draco noticed she wasn't trying her hardest to be polite, but he'd accept it for now at least.

"Just wanted to tell you that for the first few months you won't be writing stories, I need your help with other things."

"Wow, hold on back the truck up! What do you mean I won't be writing! YOU SAID I WAS COMING HERE TO WRITE, BECAUSE OF MY CREATIVENESS!" She was screeching at this point.

"Calm down Granger." She was huffing, her nostrils flaring as she stared at him wishing to rip out his stupid blonde hair. "There's been a change in plans, deal with it."

Calming down she looked at him, "What was the point of bringing me here if I'm not going to be writing?"

"You're going to become my secretary, helping with the editing, the photo shoots and creating the cover."

"Fine, now will you leave?"

"Yes, but only when you ask nicely."

"Would you please leave my office sir so I can start my work?"

"Yes." With that he exited the office.

~DMHG~

Draco walked into his office and dropped down into his chair. Sighing he closed his eyes to relax. He was so stressed out form the magazine he just wanted to get away for a bit. It would have to wait until later though because he has a lot to handle. A paper flew into his office and he picked it up reading it. Two minutes later Blaise knocked on his door.

"Hey, what'd you do last night? My night was great I got laid, she had a huge rack." He noticed there was something wrong with Draco. "What's wrong man? You look like you just lost your company."

"I'm just tired and stressed out. A lot is going on at here and I'm getting confused." He cradled his head in his hands.

"Would Hermione happen to do with any of your stress?" Draco's head snapped up so fast it cracked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, I know you like her. You couldn't stop staring at her last night."

"So what?"

"You threw a party to introduce her to other people, you have never done that for any of your other employees."

"Alright so I like her, who cares?"

It was a rhetorical question but Blaise decided to answer it anyways, "Apparently you do." He cracked a smile at his joke.

"Shut up Blaise, don't make fun of me or I'll fire you."

"Oh! Touchy aren't we?"

"Blaise, don't push me."

"Alright I'll shut up, but I still say you should ask her out."

"Are you crazy she'd kill me if I ask her out."

"You'll never now until you try."

"Well I might be too late anyways."

"Why's that?"

"Because Theo already asked her out. I heard her talking to him on the phone outside her office, she seemed awfully happy about the date. He had asked her last night but I said she had to work late."

"Nice! Make a move on her then."

"I don't know."

"I dare you."

"No, no dares. Remember our last dare that went horribly I'm still trying to get the spaghetti out of my favorite shirt when I told her the truth. She was so pissed."

"That was a funny day. Well I say you're stupid if you don't go after her."

"I might just have to get some smarts and make a move." Draco smiled at his friend.

"So you'll do it?" Blaise had a large grin on his face.

"Duh!" Draco replied and the two conversed over how to have him ask Hermione out.

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it literally took me forever to update. I have been super busy! Anyways this chapter doesn't have much but I'm hoping that the next one will have plenty of juicy fun! Anyways REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm thinking of doing another one shot and that might be up soon, probably before another chapter for this story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and update the next one faster.

Kat =]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone, hope you enjoy the new Chapter! Sorry it has taken so long to put this chapter up, I've been distracted I had 1,000 words done but just couldn't get the other 1,000 down, but after all that waiting, Ta Duh! It's done! Thank you for all your patience and I hope you enjoy Chapter four!**

Hermione opened up the box on the floor near her desk. It was a box filled with the new magazines for April. Placing it on the cart she walked around the office passing them out. She was all done except for her new bosses office, knocking lightly she walked in.

"Granger, did I say come in?"

"No, but I knocked."

"That doesn't matter I still didn't say come in."

"Fine if you don't want your magazine I'll just keep it."

As she started to walk out the door he called her back, "Granger." She turned around he was motioning for her to bring it to him. She walked over to his desk and slapped it down in front of him. She flipping around and walked away, "Granger." She turned her head so she couldn't see where she was going as she walked and SMACK she hit the wall. "Jeez Granger! Are you all right?" He got up and helped her to his couch.

"Yas, I zink I'ms fin." She said holding her nose, while her eyes watered.

"Let me see," he squatted in front of her pulling her hand away from her nose to examine it, "Tell me if this hurts okay?" he poked at the bridge of her nose making her yelp in pain. "I think it's broken." He pulled out his wand to heal it, "Just be happy I know how to heal simple things. How does that feel?"

She wiggled her nose, poked it a couple times, "Good, thanks." She mumbled. Standing up to amble towards the door she was stopped again.

"Granger, stop and come back here I never got to talk to you." She turned around and walked to his desk. Pulling a chair over he patted the cushion so she knew where he wanted her to sit. "What do you think of the new cover I've designed? I've tried something new."

"I never followed the magazine Boss so to me it looks just fine." Draco turned around and pulled out another magazine.

"This is last months issue, compare them." He watched as she scrutinized it.

"It's quite a bit different. I don't like this," she pointed to the centered 'DM' on the magazine cover. "It should be towards the top left instead of at the bottom right corner like the old one, or you can change it every month."

"The colors I'd say that have the various colors just doesn't work for this magazine since most of the pictures are black and white, the writing should be the same or it contrasts too much."

"I like your input Granger." He said looking into her eyes; she looked back down towards the magazine. He breathed in the smell of her hair.

"Did you just sniff me?" She looked up all disgusted.

"No, would you like me to?" he said with a satisfied smirk. With a horrified look she stomped out of his office and into hers.

~DMHG~

"So how'd it go?" Blaise walked over and sat on Draco's desk.

"Horribly she was disgusted by my intuitive way of hitting on her."

"What was the smooth line of yours?"

"She thought I smelled her hair, and I did but I didn't let her know that, then she got disgusted and stormed out of the room."

"Mate, you've just lost your touch."

"When was the last time you got some?"

"About five nights ago I think."

"I don't know what that chick's problem is then, because any other girl would have stayed and flirted with you until she got to jump your bones."

He stood up pacing, "That's just it Blaise, she's not like every other girl. She's different I have to show her my affection so she will change her opinion of me. As of right know she still sees me as the ferret that tortured her through her seven years of Hogwarts. It's Hermione freaking Granger why must I always go for a challenge, it's like it's in my blood." Plopping back down in his chair he sighed and put his hands on his face.

"Do you think you can make her change her opinion?"

"I'll have to just try my best. It's going to be a long process and I'm just going to have to make it baby steps."

"Good luck cracking that shell. I'll see you in a few years." Blaise chuckled at his words.

"You crack me up when you laugh at yourself." Draco and Blaise started laughing insanely at each other.

~DMHG~

Ginny walked up to the secretary on the seventh floor. "Hello, I'm looking for Hermione Granger's room." The secretary pointed to the door across from her, "Thanks." She went into the office, "Hi, Hun!" she chirped up as sat in the chair across from her.

"Hey Gin, what do you need?" Hermione looked up for a second to talk and then went back to writing a letter.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me."

"Alright let me just finish this up."

"Knock, Knock. Can I come in?" The two women peered up to see Blaise leaning against the frame of the door.

"Sure, Blaise this is Ginny you remember her right?"

"Hi, mind if I call you red, red?" He walked up to Ginny and kissed her hand.

She giggled at him, "Sure."

"Oh gag me!" Hermione said, "Blaise if you want to shag her just say so."

"Hermione," Ginny said completely ignoring her comment, and still looking at Blaise, "Where do you want to go for lunch Hermione?"

"I don't know Gin, how about The Three Broomsticks? We haven't been there in a while."

"Can Blaise go?"

"Sounds good"

"That alright with you Blaise?"

"Whatever you say red." He put on a dashing smile, "Oh I have something to do really quickly, I'll see you ladies down in the lobby?"

"Okay, see you then." Winking at Ginny he left the room.

Once he left Hermione turned to Ginny, "What are you thinking he goes out with girls like once, maybe twice and then when he gets some, he dumps the girl."

"So what, you knew him well right?"

"Yeah, we were head boy and girl together why?"

"Do you know if he is big?"

"EW GINNY!"

"Well do you?"

"Well from all the screams of the girls he brought back to our dorm I'd have to guess he has a big one." Hermione started laughing from Ginny's goofy face of joy.

~DMHG~

Blaise ran into Draco's office flipped the chair around and smashed Draco's cheeks together between his hands making him look like a fish. "Tell me you love me!"

Draco shook Blaise' hands off his face to continue his work, "No, dude you told me when I found you with Wood that was a one time thing and you weren't gay!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Calm down, I just got you a date, Dude no homo, besides I was drunk that night."

"Blaise, I don't want to go out with one of your blonde bimbo friends, you know that."

"Well if you don't want to go fine I'll just have to let this gorgeous, petite, intelligent, women down." Blaise was at the door ready to leave, his back to Draco.

Draco's head cocked up as she was described, "Wait, who is it?"

Blaise had a sly smile on his face, "Just an old friend. Blind date mate, that means you don't need to know her until you meet her."

"When? Where?" Blaise smirked at his friend.

"Were going to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. We are meeting the girls in the lobby at 1:30."

"Wow, maybe I can make Granger jealous with her."

"Yeah, maybe." Blaise said with a wicked grin. "Alright so we have a half an hour, what do you want to do?"

"I just got a new secretary, want to go and taunt her like the good old days?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

~DMHG~

"Hermione hurry up or we will be late." Ginny was ushering her friend out the door, Hermione was trying to find her keys in her purse to lock up her office.

"Can't you leave it unlocked?"

"Ginny I can't do that and you know it, somebody can steal something important from my files and take the cover for the magazine. I'd be in big trouble."

"So what it's not like you want this job."

"Yes and no. Now that I've worked here for a week I've made some friends, I get hour and a half lunches and the pay is decent the only bad part is Malfoy."

"Yeah well a good kick in the nuts might change his mind about you being under contract. So are we going to go shopping? I wanted to pick up a new outfit in Diagon Alley."

"Ginerva Weasley you have had some wild ideas but to kick my own boss in his privates is outrageous." She sighed in defeat finally finding her key, "Yes, we are going shopping, I need to pick up some new books."

"Well I was just suggesting. For the record it is not my most outrageous idea just ask Harry about the time we did it two months before we broke up." She stated with a small smile on her face as she remembered her fabulous sexual experience.

"Ugh Ginny that's disgusting!" Ginny just smiled and left the office with Hermione in tow, purse in hand.

~DMHG~

Draco and Blaise were stepping off the elevator when they heard voices. "That looks great on you, aren't you glad you bought it, I mean it's perfect."

"I don't know Gin, why did I buy it again?"

"Because I talked you into it." Ginny went around the corner first and smiled sweetly at Blaise when she noticed him. Hermione was right behind her coming around the corner smoothing out the new orange skirt she had just bought. "Blaise doesn't Hermione look brilliant in her new skirt?"

Blaise had to hold back a chuckle, "Yeah, words can not express how pretty it is."

Hermione looked up to smile at Blaise but stopped mid-smile when she noticed her boss was there, "What's he doing here?"

"Well I had lunch plans with Draco too and figured we could mesh it." He smiled politely offering his arm to Ginny so he could walk with her out the door where they could apparate.

Hermione and Draco followed them. "What do you think of Hermione's new skirt Malfoy?"

He looked over at her skirt scratching the back of his head, "Honestly? It's hideously ugly." Hermione pushed him into the glass door they were walking out of so his face smashed into it. Blaise and Ginny whipped around to see Draco holding his face as blood dripped down his face.

"Hermione! That was incredibly rude." Ginny gave her a stern look as Hermione walked past her.

"It's ok, he knows some simple healing spells." With that there was a loud crack and she was off to The Three Broomsticks.

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed! Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it took so long! I love reviews so please keep them coming thanks! Hope the ending of this chapter was funny, I thought it was cute. ****J If you haven't noticed I have posted a couple of one-shots please check them out! Also 'Wow' is going to be updated soon and it will change from a one-shot to a two-shot. I promise the second chapter will be a basic smut, after all I have to make sure it stays true to the 'M' rating. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**

**KAT~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I know it has been forever (literally) since I have updated, but here is another chapter. I honestly don't know when I will post again, but I'll try and make it soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please check out my other stories. Thanks! **

**Kat~**

Hermione walked into the three broomsticks with a swagger and a smirk on her face. Draco followed her in next grabbing her by the arm, "You think that's funny Granger?"

"Actually, yeah!" She laughed and walked over to the counter giving Tom her order. "A extra hot butter beer please." Tom rustled around behind the counter a moment later her drink was ready. Draco just stared at her snarkily as she passed by him, with a flip of her hair she plopped down into her chair.

"Oh Blaise, you're horrible." Blaise walked in the door with Ginny on his arm, both of them laughing.

"What are you two so happy about?" He growled, they both looked at him with a blank face and started to crack up. "Shut up…" he grumbled annoyed with their inside joke. Hermione was taking a sip of her drink, _'perfect opportunity'_ Draco thought. He whispered, "Spitze." His wand tipped the side and all the contents of Hermione drink poured onto her shirt.

She jumped up screaming the cup falling to the ground. Her skin was on fire from the searing hot drink. Ripping off her shirt she threw it to the floor all the skin on her chest was a bright glowing red. Draco started cracking up, she looked up at him with a ferocious glare.

"Uh oh, this isn't going to be pretty." Ginny whispered to Blaise while they were sitting at the bar.

"You low down, good for nothing, son of a bitch, prick. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to play such a childish trick." Her eyes pierced through him and the smile that once graced his face was replaced with a look of horror. She whipped out her wand, "You want to play dirty, let's play…" Draco fell to the floor completely immobile. He felt hopeless. "I'm glad you're awake to see this." With a malicious look she walked up to his crotch wand pointed straight at his jewels. A terrified look crossed his face before the purple flash.

~DMHG~

"You never want to mess with her. She knows how to take care of herself." A soft woman's voice to the right said.

"Yeah, well I know that now, but who knew. Ugh I cringe from just thinking of what she did to him." A mans voice to his left said.

"Oh fuck!" Draco opened his eyes he had a splitting head ache, his eyes they weren't focusing and everything around him was blurry. "What happened?" His eyes focused Ginny and Blaise were sitting on either side of his bed. "Where am I?"

Blaise answered, "You're at the hospital, and you have been out for 12 hours after the medicine the medic witch gave you."

"I'm going to go know. Were still on for dinner this Friday, right?" Ginny stood up and walked over to Blaise.

"I'll see you there." He stood up to hug her, and whispered in her ear, "Wear something sexy." She had a smug smirk on her face as she turned to leave.

"Damn, can you believe I'm going to tap that?" He turned around to see Draco looking at him incredulously. "What?"

"What do you mean, what! What the hell happened to me!" He started to prop himself up but stopped when a searing pain was sent from his crotch. Blaise called the medic witch over to give him some more medicine.

"Well, you pissed Granger off, that's what happened. Don't you remember screaming like a little girl when she sent the curse at your crotch?"

"What did she do to my crotch Blaise?" Freaking out Draco flipped bed covers off, and pulled up his blue hospital pants to see hideous boils everywhere!

"Well she figured tit for tat. You seared her tits, so she seared your…tat." He laughed at his little joke, but immediately shut up from the deadly look he received. "Relax, look here comes the nurse. It's only a 24 hour problem. The nurse will give you some more medicine and then you will K.O. for another 12 hours. You'll wake up tomorrow like this never happened."

"Yeah, except it did." He said crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Don't be like that mate. Remember you started the whole thing."

"You think I am going to allow Granger to end it." He was starting to feel drowsy from the medicine.

"Well I had high hopes, but I'm going to assume no from the plan I'm sure you are forming in your mind. Thanks for being a great friend and making my life more difficult."

"How in the hell will this make your life difficult?" He could feel his muscles relaxing.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Draco wanted to argue with him more, but the last thing he remembered, before blacking out, was watching Blaise walk out the door.

~DMHG~

The next afternoon Draco was checked out of the hospital by Blaise. He was instructed to stay home for the next week on rest, but he had a business to run, so the decision was made to work from home for the next few days.

"Blaise go to the office and inform Granger I will need her here for next week. Tell her to bring her tooth brush." With a small smile gracing his face he left for the kitchen.

~DMHG~

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to not having to see his blonde ass around work for the next week." Hermione said talking to Ginny through the fireplace. A loud pop was heard in her entry hallway. "I have to go Ginny I'll see you later."

Hermione walked into the hallway with a big smile on her face. Blaise was waiting for her patiently, "Honey I'm home." She gave a small chuckle.

"How may I be of service_, darling?_" She gave him a cheeky smile.

"Draco wants you at his house in 15 minutes he says bring your toothbrush." The blood drained from her face, and the smile immediately turned to a frown.

"Well he's a kill joy. What happens if I refuse to go?"

"I assume he would take manners into his own hands. If it were me I would just go. You've already crossed onto his bad side."

Hermione smiled, "It was well worth it, I would do that over and over again. Joy is what comes to my mind when I think of it." She had a far off look.

"Granger you scare me sometimes."

"Thank you!" With that she chuckled to herself and headed up the stairs to get her toothbrush.

~DMHG~

"Malfoy, delivery!" Blaise yelled up the stairs. "Ow!" Blaise was rubbing his arm where Hermione hit him.

"Well aren't you a riot? Ha. Ha." Blaise just gave a little smile. Footsteps were heard on the stairs as Draco came down.

"Ah, Granger. It's nice of you to join the soiree." He gave a little chuckle.

"Well I know you consider yourself the life of the party, which in turn means everyone would surely die, so I'm here to fix that." She stated with a smug smile towards her boss.

Draco's face dropped "Thank you Blaise that will be all. Keep things at the office organized, would you?" With a nod Blaise left Hermione.

"Okay, _Boss_, why am I here? My job is at the office."

"No Granger. You see your job is to work for me. That means what I say goes. Remember the contract?"

She gave a great sigh, "You're despicable."

"It gives me immense pleasure to know that I cause you such emotional discomfort. I am sure this will be a very pleasurable night for me." He gave her a wicked smile, "Follow me Granger." He could hear her grumbling, as she begrudgingly followed him.

~ DMHG ~

"Granger, I need another coppaccini."

"Malfoy, if you are going to bug me for something at least get the name right. It's called a cappuccino." She walked into the office to bring him his 6th cappuccino. "I'm cutting you off after this. These things have a lot of caffeine in them and you aren't going to be able to sleep soon."

"Granger I will decide when I no longer need something. Cappuccino, now." He didn't even look up from his work.

"Git." She whispered under her breath.

"What was that Granger?" he looked up from his desk with a nasty look.

"Nothing, _boss_." Walking out of the office she thought to herself, _'I hope you can't sleep tonight.'_

~DMHG~

_Knock, knock, knock._ A few moments passed, there was no answer. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Hermione reached a hand out from under the midnight blue duvet cover to look at her watch. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, what the hell! She got up flicking on the light, she headed over towards the chair with her pajamas on it.

Malfoy was becoming impatient. He decided to go in to wake her up. Turning the handle he stepped in quietly. The light was on already and there stood granger wearing nothing but her panties. She hadn't noticed him come in yet. He just stood staring.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" She was fumbling to have her clothing cover any and every part of nakedness. "TURN AROUND YOU IMBECILE!" The screaming got his attention and he flipped around unsuccessfully, for he accidentally tripped over himself and fell over. Unfortunately the stairs were nearer to him than he would have liked.

"MALFOY, I AM GOING TO CASTRATE Y…" She walked out of her room to find nobody there. Looking down the hallway and then the stairs she found him in a heap at the bottom of the stairwell. She went down the stairs to grab him. She woke him up as best she could, but he was a little groggy.

His head was near her chest. With a cheeky smile on his face he looked up towards her concentrated face, "You still commando Granger?"

She gave an indignant huff, and _accidentally_ let him tumble down a few stairs. "Whoops! Sorry, _Boss._" He just grunted as he pulled himself up with the banister steadying him. "So what in the world was so freaking important that you needed to wake me."

"I drank too many cappiccini's and can't sleep. Entertain me Granger."

"What the hell do you think I am?"

"My employee."

"Remember Malfoy Karma's going to bite you right in the ass!"

"Whatever Granger." With that they walked into the room, and set out for a long night.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Kat~**


End file.
